


a little less passing out, a little more "wake up please"

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Taxi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: Prompt: "You climbed into the taxi next to me and passed out and the taxi driver made me haul you out of his taxi so he can get more customers and now I'm on the side of the road holding you up by your armpits and hoping you don't vomit on me" AU @dailyau on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOUL PUNK Patrick  
> HIATUS??? Joe (I have no idea what he did during the hiatus sorry call me a fake fan. I just know that he had the fro)

Patrick stuffed his hands down his pockets, shivering in the frosty Chicago air. Around him stood pedestrians waiting on taxi cabs, most of them only dressed in business suits and dresses—Patrick thanked himself that he had worn a scarf. A taxi pulled between him and a woman, and he was about to let her take it before the driver hopped out, slamming his door shut and hurrying around to open the back door. He looked around the street before spotting me and gestured me over. I hesitated but obliged, the woman staring at me as if she was about to murder me.

"Can you get this asshole out of my car? He's drunk as all fuck and passed out," the driver hissed loudly, and Patrick thought his ears were about to burst. He stared at the man with curly brown hair, squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Er, sure?" Patrick agreed nervously, still a little bit hesitant. The driver helped heave the man out of the car before shifting his entire weight onto Patrick. Patrick stumbled backwards, almost tripping on the curb, and stumbled back, grasping the man's arms sheepishly. He could feel the devilish judgement of others' eyes trained on him. His face turned a crimson red, and he slowly sat the man down on the pavement, leaned up against a tree in the small yard behind him. Patrick prodded his cheeks, attempting to wake him up. After no such success, he slid down the tree trunk beside the man and leaned against it, his legs cross and hands knitted tightly together in his lap. 

It felt like hours before the guy finally woke up, and Patrick could feel himself drifting off to sleep before a sharp prod in his hip bone startled him.

"What the fuck?" Patrick shrieked, jumping away and hitting his head on the yard's fence. He looked around wildly before suddenly noticing the man. "Oh, it's just you." He cupped the back of his head that had hit the fence and was sure that it would leave a bump.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"You passed out in this taxi and the asshole driver made me get you out," Patrick explained, adjusting his scarf. There were a few moments of silence before the guy broke it.

"Oh, thanks." Silence. "My name's Joe, by the way," Joe introduced, extending his hand. Patrick took it, shaking his hand lazily.

"Yeah, I'm Patrick." 

"Nice to meet you, Patrick." Patrick yawned in response. "I should really get going... Sorry about all of that."

"Nah, it's alright. Just made me a few hours late for something's all." Patrick joked, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth at the hurt look on Joe's face. "I mean, it wasn't anything important! Just, like, rehearsal for this thing."

"Oh... What thing?" Joe questioned and Patrick was too tired to even answer any questions. He had, like, three interviews earlier that day and he despised anyone that even thought about him asking questions at that moment.

"I'm just really tired and I really wanna go home and I have to play this show tomorrow and I am so sorry, but—"

"Oh, are you in a band?" Patrick sighed in defeat.

"No, I'm solo."

"Cool! When and wear?" Patrick thought he was going to kill himself.

"Uh, this bar downtown, I think. You know, it's by that—ugh, fuck it," Patrick rambled, shuffling through his bag before pulling out a crumpled poster and handing it to Joe.

"Thanks!" Joe exclaimed, stuffing it into his pocket after a quick look at it. Patrick nodded and got up from where he was sitting on the pavement, dusting off his jeans and hurrying off anywhere but there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was horrible I am so sorry I don't even know what happened


End file.
